


coming back to my love

by penposiepark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: #truelove #legacies #posie, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penposiepark/pseuds/penposiepark
Summary: what would have happened if lizzie called Penelope when Josie got shot





	1. true love

 

Josie went down and to lizzie biggest fear she couldn’t do anything to help her and the one person who she needed the most just left.

 

She called Penelope “Penelope I need you help its about Josie” that was when Penelope dropped everything and asked 1 question “is Josie okay give her the phone”

 

“Pen I need you, I can’t do this without you” Josie says

 

“baby I’m right here and I’m on my way, I will be there as fast as I can. Josie listen to my voice” and that’s what Josie did listen to the love of her life voice that calmed her down.

 

Penelope on her way was messaging lizzie to make sure she wasn’t getting worse. As much as her and lizzie didn’t get on they both loved josie very much.

 

As soon as Penelope got out the car and was in front of the boarding school she run as fast as she ever run before to get to Josie. She opened the door and there she was shot and dying on her bed and that was the worse site Penelope has ever seen and it broke her and she couldn’t hold back the tears.

 

“baby baby baby I’m here I’m here” she ran to Josie and held Josie in her arms and was putting her hand through Josie hair.

 

“babe you here I can’t believe you actually here I thought you left,, I love you so much pen and im sorry I didn’t say it when you left. ” josie said

 

“yes, baby I’m here I’m right here and not going anywhere, I am never leaving you again. Josie Saltzman, I love you with every breathe that I take and you better take every breathe and live for me. I love you so damn much you cant die on me now. We so young, I still want to marry you and have beautiful kids and see our beautiful kids have kids I cant live without you.

 

Pen went in for a kiss and josie kissed her with all the strength she had left and it was the most passionate kiss she had ever had

 

 

At that moment rick ran in with the stuff that would save josie life. After josie took the life saving stuff Penelope thanked her father and thank lizzie to for giving her that call.

 

After everything happen Penelope couldn’t deal with all the emotions and she broke down in front of josie, lizzie and rick. Josie was so weak she couldn’t get up but everything they had been through lizzie went up to Penelope and gave her a huge hug and just let Penelope break down and then she said “ pen its okay josies okay and then finally said just let it all out”

 

Josie was shocked at what lizzie did for Penelope and her. Everyone who was in that room knew how josie and pen felt for each other was true love.

 

That night Penelope and josie had to talk about there relationship and whats going to happen next. they started talking and released how much they love each other and how much each other mean to them so they decided to get back together. 


	2. back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next 2 days of them being back together and there covnersations

The next day Josie and pen woke up in each other’s arms. “morning baby “ josie said  

 

This was their first officially day where they are together, and no one knew they were back together, so they went out hand in hand and felt so confident.

 

Walking down the school halls and everyone looking at them until hope came up to them and ask

 

“please tell me you guys are back together”

 

Yes, we officially back together, couldn’t go a day without this beautiful woman “Penelope said

 

Josie just kissed her on the check she just said how did I ever go without this gorgeous woman, she is my life

 

A few hours later Josie asked Penelope out on a date to the mystic grill that night

 

“Of course, baby let’s start this right” pen said

 

That night they went out on their date and everything seemed right in the world. They started talking why they broke up in the first place.

 

“I’m sorry that I broke up with you and broke your heart, I just had to find a way to fix the merge I cannot lose you, I would be broken forever, and I would never recover from the heartbreak. Josie I am so in love with you and I have never felt this strongly about someone in my entire life and I was so broken when we broke up and I just had to save you and im going to save you I promise you that “

 

“baby I don’t know what I did to deserve you, you are my world and I want to be with you for as long as I can and I will fight to stay alive for you and our lives, you are icrdible and I just want to kiss you right now”

 

And they kiss in a very passionate way like always

 

They had talk about everything the rest if the night and went back the boarding school and went back to their dorm and slept till the morning.

 

There was a sport match later the next morning and Josie was playing it in and peez was going to support her with mg. peez is going to go support her best girl.

 

“Baby go “Penelope said while Josie was playing  

 

They were winning the game. they all went to a party after the game and Josie honestly just wanted to spend alone time with Penelope, so they went off on there own. Everyone knew about them now .

 

The next morning Josie woke up screaming and Penelope jumped up and tried to wake her and then just put her in her arms to make sure she knew she was safe

 

“baby wake up you’re okay, your safe I’m right here, wake up baby” Penelope said

 

Josie finally woke up but she was crying and she immediately knew she was safe when she was in Penelope arms.

 

“you’re here I can’t believe you’re here, I just had the worst dream that you never came back, and I was alone, and no one could ever make up for it, my love that was the worst thing I that could ever happen” Josie said

 

“Baby I’m never ever going anywhere ever again, I will never leave you and I can promise you that “Penelope said

 

They just lay with each other holding and kissing each other, they skipped that day at school and just had a romantic day with each other

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be more chapters


End file.
